Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image management apparatus, an image communication system, a method for controlling display of captured images, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
Some recent digital cameras allow a user to capture a 360-degree full spherical panoramic image surrounding the user.
The full spherical panoramic image taken by the 360-degree full spherical camera is sometimes not suitable for viewing because the image looks curved. To address this issue, an image of a predetermined area, which is a part of the full spherical panoramic image, is displayed on smartphones and the like, allowing the user to view a planar image in a similar way to viewing an image taken by typical digital cameras.
Further, the 360-degree full spherical camera may be placed at a certain shop and the like to capture a full spherical panoramic image surrounding the user. Data of the captured image is sent to a server, etc., enabling a user at a remote location using a communication terminal to acquire the captured-image data from the server to view and monitor the states of the shop.
However, in a case in which the camera constantly captures images for a long time period, the user may have difficulty in finding out captured-image data on which the user focus attention.